


Disheveled

by rockhoochie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockhoochie/pseuds/rockhoochie
Summary: Y/N talks Sam out of shaving his beard.





	Disheveled

**Author's Note:**

> If you're looking for plot, you're in the wrong place!
> 
> Thanks for reading. I love hearing from you!

“Don’t. Even. Think about it,” Y/N declared, shutting the door to to Sam’s bedroom and clicking the lock.

Sam stood in front of his sink, one hand filled with a frothy mountain of shaving cream, razor at the ready in the other.

“You think I should keep it?” he asked, setting the razor down. He rinsed the shaving cream off his hand and combed his fingers through his wet hair.

“Fuck yes, I think you should keep it!” Y/N replied, running her hands over Sam’s bare chest. He was fresh from the shower, small beads of water still rolling down his shoulders, his skin still warm and tacky from the steam.“I didn’t think you could get any sexier, but...damn…”

Sam snickered, in that coy way that made most people think he was shy or bashful. “Seriously? Come on Y/N, it makes me look kinda..disheveled.” 

Y/N let her palms slide down his torso, then tugged at the white towel wrapped around his waist. She grinned up at him with mock innocence as it fell into a heap on the floor. 

“Well, I think it makes you look rugged and dangerous.”

“And you think rugged and dangerous is sexy?”

“I’m in love with a hunter, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t. But, if you really hate it...,” she purred, taking his half-hard cock in her hands and beginning a slow, steady stroke. “You can shave it off after.” She wrapped her arm around his waist to pull him closer, moving her hand a little faster as she felt him stiffen. Y/N felt his body begin to relax against hers. Sam’s head fell back and his eyes closed, mouth slightly opened. He let out a quiet sigh that was part moan. 

“After what?” he mumbled, biting his bottom lip.

“After I get to feel that beard between my legs while I’m riding your face.”

This time Sam groaned loudly, taking Y/N by her shoulders and dipping down to kiss her. He kissed her hard, like he hadn’t felt her lips in centuries. It had been a horrible few months with Dean gone - so much stress, responsibility, anxiety and lack of sleep. But now that he was home, Sam and Y/N could finally get back to each other.

Y/N smiled as she felt Sam push slightly down on her shoulders. She knew he was desperate - it had been awhile since they’d had time to themselves, or the mental and emotional capacity to enjoy it. This would be hot, dirty, and quick, and she was more than happy to make him feel good again.

She fell to her knees, running her small hands over the thick muscles of his thighs. 

“Want your cock sucked, baby?” she teased, trailing her tongue along the underside of his length, then taking the head just between her lips. “Wanna fuck my throat with your huge, perfect dick?”

She peered up at him, delighted to see his hazel eyes darkened with desire, and the near bestial sneer that covered his face. She loved that she had this effect on him, that she could turn her sweet, gentle Sam into a solid stack of unadulterated, carnal masculinity. He grabbed fistfuls of her hair and thrust his hips forward, driving his cock into her hot, eager mouth. Y/N relaxed her throat and took him deep, further with every pass until the tip of her nose brushed against the thick hair between his legs.

“Fuck, Y/N...fuck…” Sam rasped, pausing to enjoy the tightness of her throat around him. Y/N hummed and took his balls in one hand, massaging them gently while the speed of Sam’s thrusts began to quicken. She held herself steady, never shifting or changing a movement as she sensed him tensing. “Gonna come in your mouth...you gonna swallow my load like a good girl?”

Y/N moaned, high-pitched and enthusiastically, wanting nothing but to push him over the edge and make him come undone. With her head held firmly between his hands he stilled, letting out a low growl as he filled her mouth with his thick come. She waited until he stopped shuddering, and let him slide out of her mouth before swallowing every drop.

Sam gripped her by her forearms and helped her up. 

“Strip,” he commanded, taking his half-hard cock in his hand, gently playing with himself. “I need to see that gorgeous body.”

Y/N toed off her boots and began unbuttoning her flannel, never taking her eyes off his. She shrugged the shirt off, unhooked her bra, and let the straps fall off her shoulders before letting it fall to the ground. Sam watched her intently, getting harder with every pass of his palm and with every piece of Y/N’s clothing that dropped to the floor. She quickly shimmied out of her jeans and panties at the same time and stood unabashedly bare in front of him.

Sam stared at her, studying every curve and line of her body. Her skin was flushed hot pink, nipples hardened and peaked. The way he looked at her, like she was both goddess to be revered and prey to be devoured, sent a rush of raw need through her. She took one stiff nipple between her thumb and forefinger and pinched, keening as a drop of arousal trickled from between her legs. Her clit was pulsing, her insides clenching, begging to be touched and licked and filled. He was fully hard again, the look in his eyes ravenous, every muscle twitching like he was ready to pounce.

He stepped forward, tracing the tip of his finger between her folds. “Holy shit, you’re wet,” he whispered, sliding one, then another finger into her pussy. He pulled them right back out and raised them to his mouth. “Fucking delicious.” He made his way toward the bed, and lay on his back. “C’mere. Let me get a good taste of that sweet little cunt.”

Y/N followed him and crawled up, knees planted firmly on either side of his head. Sam hooked his arms around her thighs and tugged her down, slipping his warm tongue into her entrance. He lapped at her pussy greedily, licking between her folds and letting the tip of his tongue swirl against her clit. 

“Sam! Oh god…” she whined, rocking her hips slowly back and forth. His beard tickled her sensitive skin, softly brushing against the apex of her thighs and the lips of her pussy. Sam hummed against her, tongue circling and flicking her clit with perfect speed and precision. Y/N gasped as she felt that familiar tightness spreading, that blissful ache gathering in her core. Sam slipped one finger inside her from behind, pulled it out, and drew it up to the tight ring of her ass. He pushed in slowly, making Y/N cry out. 

“Sam...Sam...fuck, gonna come for you…” 

Every sensation - the soft hairs tickling her thighs, the heat of his mouth, the slight pressure in her ass and the way he sucked her swollen clit between his teeth - all rushed through her at lightning-speed and exploded, making her body taut and still while the pleasure completely washed over her. 

She took a second to catch her breath, then shifted her position to look down at Sam. His gaze was intense, full of lust and want. It pierced through her very soul and overtook her, filling her with nothing but the need to be consumed by him.

“Fuck me,” she said, half plea, half demand.

Sam quickly maneuvered his way out from under her, the weight of his body making the mattress dip behind her. Y/N remained on her hands and knees, letting her own fingers flit between her legs. Her entire body quaked as Sam slid his cock inside of her, filling and stretching her so deliciously she knew she wasn’t far from another climax.

He pulled her up, pressing her back to his chest, and replaced her fingers with his own. 

“Come on my cock, Y/N...fucking come all over me…” Sam urged, his fingers working her clit while hitting that sweet spot deep inside of her with every thrust.

Her muscles tightened and her breath stopped for a split second, her vision blurring as she surrendered to the white hot euphoria surging through her veins. The walls of her pussy clamped around Sam’s cock like a vice, quivering and pulsing as she came undone. Her come splashed between their bodies as Sam fucked her harder and faster until he halted, pumping her full of his spendings.

They both fell forward, limp and sated, twisting and inching toward one another until they were gathered in each other’s arms. Sam brushed a section of hair away from Y/N’s face, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

“Love you, Y/N.”

“I love you, Sam,” she whispered, gently scratching her fingernails along his scalp. 

“Mmm...keep doing that and I won’t let you get out of this bed.”

“Keep that beard, and I won’t let you get out either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Visit me on [Tumblr!](https://rockhoochie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
